


Salvage

by sHOOKETHx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Spanish Translation, Translation, Work Up For Adoption, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sHOOKETHx/pseuds/sHOOKETHx
Summary: Temporada1! Zuko es prisionero del Jefe Hakoda.Las respuestas de Ozai a las demandas de la tribu agua son A+.Hakoda está.... Muy preocupado, por un hijo que no es suyo y que podría estar más seguro con enemigos que con su propio padre.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Water Tribe & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Salvage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * A translation of [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> Esta es la traducción del fic "Salvage" by MuffinLance

“Cuerpo,” Dijo Tuluk, con toda la despreocupación de un hombre que se había pasado toda la noche virando al borde de una tormenta, y no le importaba mucho  la desgracia de alguna otra tripulación.  La mañana llegó brillante, casi sin viento, y las nubes se rompían detrás de ellos. 

  
  


Hakoda no es un hombre que usualmente observe la muerte, pero ya estaba apoyado en la barandilla, dejando que el sol empapara su ropa mojada. Entonces, Abrió un ojo y vio pasar el cuerpo.

Era... más pequeño de lo que esperaba. No era de un niño, pero tampoco de un hombre adulto. Sus brazos estaban atrapados sobre restos flotantes.

Era palido — Palido como la nación del fuego o tal vez estaba tan pálido porque se había ahogado, aunque eso ya no importaba mucho. Escuchó a uno de los otros murmurar una oración al espíritu del océano.

  
  


Como si quisiera llevarle la contraria, el cadáver eligió ese momento para abrir sus ojos. La cicatriz en su rostro convirtió su mirada turbia en una mirada fulminante.

“Tírale una cuerda", ordenó Hakoda. Porque de repente importaba mucho, si el niño era de la Nación del Fuego o simplemente estaba pálido por el frío.

El chico no pidió ayuda. Esa debería haber sido la primera señal de lo que Hakoda estaba metiendo a su tripulación.

  
  


%%%

Zuko no debería haber estado en cubierta durante la tormenta. No con La Fortaleza Pohuai a menos de un día detrás de él, No al haber dormido solo dos horas. Con un casco firmemente colocado sobre su cabeza para que su tío no viera el moretón oscuro que había dejado la flecha de los arqueros Yuyan. Pero en la última tormenta en la que habían estado, el  _ Avatar _ también había estado, y-

( _ ¿Crees que podríamos haber sido amigos _ ?)

—Le dolía la cabeza y el aire frío ayudaba y si viajar durante las tormentas para evitar ser detectado era la nueva estrategia del Avatar, entonces Zuko necesitaba  _ saberlo _ .

  
  
  


Nadie estaba particularmente preocupado cuando golpeó la ola. Esto no era tan malo como la última tormenta que habían soportado, e incluso si su príncipe estaba estúpidamente parado en el centro de la cubierta, como si fuera su estúpido derecho principesco, todos estaban acostumbrados a los reflejos de Zuko. Especialmente Zuko. Pero casi se dislocó el hombro la otra semana al romper la caída del timonel Kyo desde la torre, y anoche había tironeado sus músculos a medio curar con todo su “trabajo” de “espíritu azul”, Entonces cuando su mano se cerró sobre la barandilla del barco ... no pudo sujetarse.

  
  


De un momento a otro, él se encontraba en las olas de la tormenta, vistiendo una armadura de metal.

Todos estaban mucho más preocupados entonces.

  
  


%%%

  
  
  


“Tiene ojos dorados ", informó Tuluk, mientras palmeaba la espalda del chico.

El chico continuó vomitando agua salada en su cubierta.

"Podría ser de esa nave colonial que vimos el otro día", comentó uno de los otros tripulantes, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿No es eso lo que llevan sus soldados bajo armadura?" dijo otro, tocando el cuchillo en su cinturón.

  
  
  


Ese era el detalle en el que los ojos de Hakoda también se habían posado. Si un colonial o mestizo usaba ropa así, sería mejor que tuviera una  _ muy buena explicación. _

El chico hizo una pausa para respirar. Tuluk le dio otro golpe y el agua siguió saliendo.

  
  


%%%

  
  


La tripulación arrojó a Zuko una cuerda antes de que él mismo llegara al agua. No ayudó, porque no pudo  _ alcanzarla _ . Por mucho que nadó, la única dirección en la que iba, era hacia  _ abajo _ .

Arañó las hebillas y correas de su armadura, estaba destinado a ponérselo con la ayuda de otros, pero si su tripulación le había enseñado algo, era que si quería que se hicieran las cosas, tenía que hacerlas  _ él mismo _ . ya lo había hecho varias veces, pero cada latido que pasó trabajando en la hebilla del hombro fue otro que pasó  _ hundiéndose, _ por qué sus dedos no se mueven más  _ rápido _ ? ...

  
  


%%%

"Un poco joven para ser un soldado, ¿no es así?"

"Sabes que sus hijos no crecen igual que los nuestros. Lo juro, estas personas lucen de veinte, hasta que tienen setenta-"

El joven soldado no parecía estar siguiendo la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Por el momento, parecía contento de doblarse sobre sus rodillas y jadear sus primeras respiraciones sin obstrucciones.

Estaba temblando, pero no tanto como debería. Nunca fue una buena señal que dejaran de temblar.

  
  


%%%

Zuko nadó en la dirección opuesta a la que se había hundido su armadura... intento. Al menos pensó que lo hizo. Podía sentir las olas empujándolo, pero todas las direcciones eran grises y más grises y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contener la respiración-

(Cuento fuera necesario, Al fin y al cabo era solo aire, no iba a ser  _ débil _ —)

Salió a la superficie. Tomó un respiro, y luego fue golpeado por la lluvia. No podía ver su barco, ¿ _dónde estaba su_ _barco_?

"¡Zuko!" Su tío gritaba preocupado, Su tío no debería sonar así.

Zuko volteo. La cubierta estaba más lejos de lo que había estado, pero estaba bien, lo lograría-

Eso fue,  _ por supuesto _ , cuando la siguiente ola pasó por encima de su cabeza.

%%%

Hakoda se agachó. Agarró la barbilla del joven soldado con la mano e hizo que el niño mirara hacia arriba. Tuluk había dicho que sus ojos eran dorados, pero así llamaban a todos los ojos de la sangre de fuego; los amarillos fangosos, los naranjas quemados, y los ámbares oscuros.Pero, Hakoda no estaba preparado para el  _ oro _ . Eran como el metal, incluso más brillantes que los de un oso-lobo y aún más  _ antinaturales. _ Era la mirada de un  _ depredador _ , no la de un humano.

"¿Eres de la Nación del Fuego?" preguntó. A pesar de que era una pregunta redundante, lo miro a los ojos.

"Por supuesto que lo soy", dijo el niño, como si tuviera demasiado orgullo en esa nación de asesinos como para siquiera soñar con negarlo. Lo que hizo que empezara a toser de nuevo, incluso antes de que Hakoda pudiera hacer su siguiente pregunta.

Aunque,  _ “¿Eres un soldado?” _ Probablemente era también un poco redundante.

  
  


%%%

La nave estaba aún más lejos cuando Zuko volvió a encontrar la superficie otra vez. Él… no estaba tan seguro de poder lograrlo. No con el resto de su armadura todavía haciendo peso, las botas y muñequeras hacían cada movimiento lento y pesado, tratando de hundirlo con cada movimiento. La corriente estaba en su contra, y lo arrastraba hacia atrás. Tenía que quitarse el resto, o nunca podría alcanzarlos.

  
  


"¡Zuko!"

Apenas podía distinguir a su tío en la cubierta, o al tripulante que sujetaba al viejo general. Bueno; Será mejor que la tripulación lo mantenga a salvo. Su tío necesitaba- Necesitaba detener esos gritos, dejar de actuar como si Zuko no estuviera  _ allí _ y no fuera a  _ volver _ . 

(Regresó de La Fortaleza Pohuai. No iba a permitir que unas pocas  _ olas _ lo detuvieran).

Respiró hondo. Se preparó, esta vez, para que el peso lo arrastrara hacia abajo, mientras luchaba contra las correas de cuero empapadas de agua.

Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie, no pudo ver al Wani.

"tío!"

Lluvia, truenos, el golpe de las olas. Sus propios gritos. Pero ninguna señal de su tío Iroh.

%%%

“Probablemente no sea un maestro fuego", bromeó Tuluk, porque ese era el tipo de cosas sobre las que _bromeaba_ Tuluk, frente a un niño cuya cara estaba _medio_ _quemada_.

"Sí, lo soy", corrigió rápidamente el soldado, su voz ronca sonando tan aturdida como ofendida. Que fue más o menos cuando Hakoda empezó a prestar tanta atención al reciente moretón oscuro de una herida en la cabeza, como le había estado prestando a la cicatriz. La hipotermia tampoco podría haber ayudado.

"Bueno, eso fue ... muy honesto", dijo Tuluk, daba golpecitos al niño de nuevo.

Detrás de él, otro tripulante hizo un gesto no tan sutil: una mirada al océano, un toque a su espada, una ceja levantada hacia Hakoda.

%%%

Zuko no sabía dónde había encontrado la madera flotante, como tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo aguantó su aliento de fuego. No lo suficiente.

Se sentía frío — frío como su propio tipo de fuego, que le picaba y quemaba, le hacía temblar con tanta fuerza que sus músculos se empezaron a contraer, le dolían. Ya no intentaba nadar, no intentaba llegar a la cima de las olas con la esperanza de ver al Wani. Solo estaba resistiendo.

Él… ya no podía sentirse a sí mismo aferrándose. Sus dedos eran gruesos, distantes y raros. Se soltó el cinto, mantuvo un extremo en su boca porque aún podía sentir cosas entre los dientes, se ató a la madera flotante lo mejor que pudo ver y no sentir.

Al menos ya no tenía tanto frío. Las olas se estaban calmando y el océano se estab a calentando.

(Que no era como funcionaban los océanos, parte de él lo sabía).

(Pero, ¿de qué le serviría pensar en eso, cuando podría darle frío de nuevo? Podría ... estar caliente. Por un tiempo. Descansaría, recuperar su fuego, y averiguaría qué hacer al despertar — )

Se despertó de un tirón al amanecer. Había un barco en el horizonte. No era El Wani.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba mucho más cerca. La gente lo miraba fijamente. Debería ... decir algo. Había salido el sol, pero su llama interior todavía estaba apagada, y estaba demasiado caliente, y no sabía dónde estaban el tío o su tripulación — tal vez estas personas lo podrían ayudar …

Sin embargo, nadie a querido ayudarlo jamás.

Una cuerda cayó cerca de él, de una manera extremadamente contradictoria. Un brazo se estiró. Una distancia imposible de cruzar.

Estaba _ bien  _ con lo imposible.

Zuko entrecerró los ojos. Tropezó con el nudo de su cinto, hasta que lo liberó de la madera flotante y Empujo.

Se hundió, por supuesto. Pero se hundió hacia la cuerda, cuyo extremo también se hundía, y una vez que la agarró no la soltó. Tenía mucha práctica, enfocándose en una tarea hasta que casi lo mata.

No era tan bueno para contener la respiración como lo había sido al comienzo de todo esto. Pero no la soltó, y no murió antes de que se dieran cuenta de que deberían estar _tirando de él_ , y de repente estaba en una cubierta de madera (no de metal) y alguien estaba haciendo que soltara la cuerda (no quería hacerlo, _necesitaba_ _no dejarlo ir_ , eso era algo importante, ¿no?) y alguien más lo estaba golpeando en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle las costillas, y también hacer que la mitad del océano saliera de sus pulmones.

%%%

El suyo no era el tipo de barco que mantuvo prisioneros durante mucho tiempo. Un niño tan joven como este era poco más que un nuevo recluta; puede que no haya hecho tanto mal como otros en su país, puede que no haya tenido la oportunidad de cometer ningún error. Pero tampoco sabría nada útil. No iban a torturar a un niño por diversión, como tampoco iban a dejar que un soldado con Fuego Control se quedara con ellos hasta el próximo puerto.

Con Espada, decidió Hakoda, encontrando la mirada de su tripulante mientras tocaba brevemente la suya. El hombre asintió y comenzó a desenvainar su espada, tan silencioso como pudo. El niño había escapado del océano; hubiera sido cruel devolverlo.

Él era joven. Harían que fuera rápido.

%%%

A Zuko no le gustó que el tipo siguiera golpeándolo. No le gustó que el otro le agarrara la cara. No le gustó que siguieran hablando de él como si fuera un pez que habían capturado, no una persona.

No le gustó que vistieran de azul, no de rojo. 

No le gustó que estuviera de rodillas cuando escuchó que el acero se desenvainaba detrás de él, tan silencioso como las propias espadas del Espíritu Azul.

Él sabía que no lo iban a ayudar. Nadie nunca lo hizo, pero él siempre cae en sus trampas,  _ cada vez _ …

%%%

El niño se quitó la mano de Tuluk de la espalda y se puso en pie con dificultad. El otro tripulante mantuvo su espada bajo control, esperando una muerte limpia. Eso requeriría menos tambaleo. Hakoda ordenaría que el niño se quedara quieto si lo necesitaba, pero el soldado claramente tenía algo que decir, y no estaba de más complacerlo.

"Yo soy el Príncipe Zuko, Hijo de Ursa y el Señor del Fuego Ozai. Si me van a ejecutar, hágalo mientras estoy de pie, cobardes".

... No estuvo demás, en lo absoluto.

%%%

El hombre que había agarrado la barbilla de Zuko también se puso de pie y lo miró con un cálculo tan cuidadoso como Azula, Zhao o Padre.

"Hazlo," gruñó Zuko, porque no podía recordar cómo había logrado que sus piernas funcionaran lo suficientemente bien como para estar de pie, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría seguir así.

"Tuluk, llévalo con el Sanador".

"Jefe," dijo el hombre que seguía golpeando la espalda de Zuko, sin mucha inflexión.

"Nos ocuparemos de eso si vive", dijo el Jefe.

Zuko viviría, aunque sólo fuera para fastidiarlos. Él era bueno en eso.

(Y demasiado bueno para hacer que su tío se preocupe).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay algún error, Porfavor, haganmelo saber en los comentarios...
> 
> Repito, esta es una traducción del fic "Salvage" escrito por MuffinLance. Esta traducción se hizo con permiso del autor original.
> 
> Si les interesa la traducción de este fic a algún otro idioma, en el fic original pueden encontrar los links a las traducciones en alemán y italiano.
> 
> Si les gusta, haganmelo saber con kudos y comentarios.


End file.
